Places
Levels for Panic In Paradise These are the levels for Panic In Paradise below. Please add any info and what types of bears and other stuff. Paradise Island Resort Lobby You need help resting? Oh dont worry. My crowbar will help! Paradise Island Resort is the first level in the game. It also has Gardeners and Bell-boy's. This is the first level. Beginning your epic Naughty adventure!! Bears: Cuddles: What an exhausting trip. Naughty, look its Cuddles. He is responsible for organizing the trip. I think you should punish him for not inviting you on this trip. Giggles: Giggles is such a miserable bear. He is responible for the guest list. Your invite must have been lost in the mail. Well, if you cant have fun, ruin his fun at the hands of a lawnmower. Comfy: The hotel manager,Comfy, always likes to make sure you have a wonderful stay at the resort. I don't think he should have a wonderful stay if you can't. While disguised as the bellhop, punish comfy with a desk bell. But remember, don't get seen by comfy. If you go where the dumpster is there is a key. Follow forwards and right if you face the right way. If not turn around and follow above. The Greenhouse Such nice nice noises of the water trickling down those deadly sharp bamboo sticks! The Greenhouse is the second level where you punish Pudding. The level is filled with Gardeners and Squeaky. This is the second level. Bears: Pudding: Pudding has been using fluffetic-manipulation, to turn ordinary plants into giant shark plants. Punish Pudding by feeding him to one of the plants. Flopsey: Flopsey has been using fluffetic-manipulation, to make a Plant Bear called, The Grhuel. Liberate Grhuel to kill his creator, Flopsey. Grhuel: Grhuel is a Plant Bear, who has been infecting everyone at the Seaside Greenhouse. Mudler and Sculpy are trying to find a way to use Grhuel against you, Naughty. Punish Grhuel by finding the potent herbicide and inject him with it, to put him back to sleep forever. Bearmeister Mansion Bearmeister Mansion is so nice and there is alot of party's going on... oh well! Party is OVER! Bearmeister Mansion is the third level where you punish Goober. It is filled with dancing bears and V.I.B Bears (Very Important Bears). This is the 3rd level. Bears: Goober: Goober is holding a costume party and did not invite you, Naughty. Teach Goober a lesson by finding a cool costume and punishing him in the woods. Silky: Silky is always so prideful. Always being gifted with his acting skills. Well, Naughty, maybe you should hang Silky from his object of pride, The statue that stands in his backyard. Master Miyagi: The former hitman now movie star Miyagi, has been invited to a costume party. The thing is, he's not wearing a costume. Miyagi is an actual ninja. Punish Miyagi by liberating the pirate dressed bears, who worked so hard to make their costumes, to kill Miyagi. Greasy's Garage Normally a garage to work in and fix cars. But when used right you can squish bears with the cars! This is the 4th level where you have to punish Trembles and Greasy in. Bears: Trembles: Trembles is an oil baron, but just as his name suggests, he is scared, weak and cowardly. I think you should punish Trembles by giving him oil. Make sure you add the secret ingredient to the oil though, fire. Greasy: Greasy is always so nice, isnt he? He always loves helping out bears with mechanic issues. Maybe he should be punished with his, treasure. While he is not looking, punish Greasy with his car lift. Buddy Bearperton: Buddy is the cousin of Greasy. He also happens to be the leader of the Jackets. Buddy and his knife, he is always joking about putting his knife in you. I think you should show Buddy its dangerous to play with knives. Fiesta Terrace Cantina Such nice buildings they're making... wonder what happens if one falls on a bear! This is the 5th level where you have to punish Sunbeam and punish Stardust with his brother's face (Sunbeam). Bears: Sunbeam: Look at Sunbeam. He is always happy. He is so happy, he has decided to make peace with the Alien Bears. Peace will not be necessary on Naughty's watch. Punish Sunbeam with the alien's sword of peace. Stardust: Stardust may seem just as happy as his brother Sunbeam but, he is not. Stardust is a vengeful bear. He has decided to hire intergalactic bounty hunters to hunt you down and bring your fluff to him. Emperor Xoctopus: What is this? A war at the cantina? Look, its Emperor Xoctopus. He is the one responsible for this war against the bears. The only way this war is going to end is if you punish Xoctopus. Wellness Center This is normally a hospital for bears. Not anymore! Now its a execution hall! It is the 6th level where you have to punish Chubby. Bears: Chubby: Oh look, its Chubby. He is here at the Wellness Center to have Fluffosuction, to lose his extra weight. While disguised as Dr. Docteur, leave Chubby on the fluffosuction table a little longer than needed. Juggles: Juggles is the head psychiatrist at the Wellness Center. He thinks that you can be brought to good. Show Juggles that you are not willing to go to good. Scare Juggles to the point of suicide. Daddles: Look at that nasty bear, Daddles. He has always used you, he is always mean to you and he never invites you to his parties. He has come to the wellness center to cure himself of his wrong doings and apologize to you for being so mean. I think we shouldn't forgive him. While naked, trap Daddles and snap his neck. Dr. Docteur: Don't you hate hateful bears Naughty? Dr. Docteur is obsessed with mounting you head on his fireplace. While undisguised, mount Docteur on his own fireplace. Be careful though, Dr. Docteur has hired bounty hunters to patrol the area. Fiesta Docks Watching a nice nice sunset with Twinkles face.. This is the 7th level where you have to punish Twinkles,Chief Gordon and Peluso. It also features Bearvis Bears Twinkles: Twinkles thinks he is such a good musician, using music to gain fame. Disguised as his band mate Bearvis, punish Twinkles with the electric guitar. Chief Gordon: Cop Gordon now wants to retire and live out the rest of his days "Away from the menace that is Naughty Bear" as he puts it. He always protected the bears with that magnum but never tried to protect you with it. Punish him with his own magnum while undisguised. Peluso: Peluso, the resorts mascot and the softtest bear on the island is mocking you with his happiness. He may look tough and mean but he is scared of sand dolphins. He is also full of protein so throw him in with the Sand Dolphins. Underworld Night Club Such nice sounds you're making... May I have a request? YOUR SCREAMS. This is the 8th level where you have to punish Bubbles. Bears: Bubbles: Bubbles is a fun loving bear, but we all love popping bubbles. It seems he loves dancing. Why don't you go and put him in one of those mega-bass stereos. Ken "Danger" Clark: The fearsome Danger Bear is here at the resort. He always takes the glory for every good deed he does. I say we punish him for being such a glory-hogging. The only way to punish Danger Bear though, is to punish him with the rod of justice. DJ Fuzz: Fuzz has so many adoring fans. Appearantly to him though, he doesn't have enough. He has summoned zombears to listen to his mixing madness. Liberate the zombears to kill DJ Fuzz. Be careful, some of the zombears are very large and some have very powerful weapons. Oodoo: The leader of the Bearcatattoo is into Fuzz's mixing magic? He may like it but, he needs to be sent back to Dark World. Every bear knows the only way to kill a Bearcatattoo is to kill him with the weapon that was used to summon him. War Heroe's Retreat And Spa This spa is great! It has some great bear arm backscratchers! This is the 9th level where you have to punish Cozy. Bears: Cozy: Naughty, did you know about Cozy giving the exact coordinates of your hut to General Treacle and Colonel Ketchup? Well now you know. I think you should use the big cannon to punish that nasty bear. Do this while disguised as General Treacle. Colonel Ketchup: From what bears have been saying, Ketchup is the inventor of the big cannon. I think he should be punished for his creation. Liberate the other soldiers in the area to kill Ketchup. General Treacle: It seems that all along Treacle was the creator of the big cannon. The General may want relaxation but, he is going to have to go through alot before that happens. Drive the General to suicide for his evil actions. Brightness's Workshop The acid cans really help making a mean robot bear stew! This is the 10th level where you have to punish Fluffy. It's full of robo-bears and professor b brightness. Bears: Fluffy: Fluffy is a scientist that wants to find a way to the quantum rift. With the quantum rift, Fluffy could wipeout everything in the world. Put Fluffy in his own rift, to teach him a lesson. R0B0-PR1M3 Mk.iv: Professor B. Brightness has created a Naughty-hating machine to hunt you down. R0B0-PR1M3 should be destroyed to show the professor that you don't need technology. Destroy R0B0-PR1M3 with a tree branch, the simplest weapon in the game. Professor B. Brightness: The professor is always trying to make something to hunt down Naughty. I don't like the way he thinks, Naughty. Punish the professor by sending him to the fourth dimension. Duegard Temple OoooOOooohhHHhhh... Scary! This is the 11th level in the game. Weirdly, this level is not shown on the Hitlist Map. This is the level where you have to punish Normal, Jacques Le Ticklerand Sir Rubert. At the begining take out the Gardener then grab the Key and go past the two straight bushes. Bears: Normal: His name really does sum his character up. Normal is as normal as they come. He has a secret though. Normal is one of the Slab-Chiselers. Punish Normal before the new recruit, The Tickler, "tickles" Normal. Kill Normal naked, in the woods, with your machete. Jaques Le Tickler: This is not just a normal bear Naughty. Jack is a serial tickler. He doesn't tickle you in a good way though. Jack uses a pair of sharp claws to tickle bears. Show Jack that your the naughtiest. Trap him then, snap his neck. Sir Rubert: The leader of the Slab-Chiselers, a group of Naughty hating bears, should be punished. I think we should punish him on the iconic dividers, the symbol of the Slab-Chiselers. Make sure there is atleast one witness, that will show them whose boss. Bearcatattoo ruins: Phil The Singing Sword: A sword that sings constanly. when picked up he says "La la la laaa". when Naughty swings Phil at an object or bear he says a simple "Laa". First Knight Dancealot: A knight who (appearantly from The Narrator's advice) invaded the ruin to harness the power of Phil The Singing Sword. Groanalot: A nasty looking Bearcatattoo who wields a scythe that can kill Naughty with a single swipe, if not prepared. Trivia *Groanalot could possibly be the enemy of Dancealot. This is possible because Dancealot is not evil but, is still an enemy to Naughty. This is also possible because Groanalot is one of the ancient Bearcatattoo bears, in which they are all evil or are just protecting their respectful territory. The Narrator also tells Naughty that the Slab-Chiselers want to harness the power of the Bearcatattoo Temples. Bearcatattoo Ruins There are ruins in every area of the game. They can be accessed by getting a key and unlocking the door before time runs out. The ruins are filled with treasures. The contents of the ruins include bears, coins, and weapons (such as Phil The Singing Sword). The seaside Greenhouse temple seems to be the resting place of the Bearcatattoo god-king. Category:Place